Things Change
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Kevin helps Gwen cook for Thanksgiving. But a few minutes between the two change everything between them. Who knew so much can change in the course of a few minutes? And Ben...well, some things just never change.


**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! This is the second story I've written for Thanksgiving (my first was a **_**Twilight **_**one. I couldn't choose between this and **_**Twilight**_**). So here's **_**Things Change**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force.**

Gwendolyn Tennyson was at her house, swamped with Thanksgiving cooking. Her parents had left to pick up various relatives that were coming to their house, leaving Gwen to the preparations. Ben had come over to help and was currently setting up the table in the dining room. Gwen had called her friend Kevin Levin too, begging for his help. He agreed quickly, saying he'd rather do that than spend another Thanksgiving listening to his various relatives say what a juvenile delinquent he was. When the doorbell rang, Gwen asked Ben to get it while she was putting the turkey in the oven. Kevin came into the kitchen seconds later.

"Smells good," Kevin complimented.

"It better," Gwen said, turning to stir the rice, "I've been up since six in the morning doing all this." It was currently one in the afternoon. Gwen looked like she had been up since six in the morning. Her bright orange hair was disheveled, she was wearing a pale pink apron that was dotted with various stains.

"Didn't your folks help?" Kevin asked.

"For about two hours," Gwen said, "Then they had to go get our relatives."

"So what do you want me to do?" Kevin asked.

"Do you bake?" Gwen asked. Kevin raised a black eyebrow.

"Do I look like I bake?" Kevin asked. Gwen giggled.

"I guess your right," she said, "Just get out the ingredients on the back of that box there." Gwen pointed at a cake mix box on the table. Kevin did as he was told, putting the ingredients on the table, while Gwen darted around the kitchen.

"Do you think you _can _bake?" Gwen asked, "Just follow the instructions on the back of that box." Gwen handed him a large bowl from the cabinet, grabbing another for herself.

"Sounds simple enough," Kevin said. He started the cake while Gwen got various other items out the refrigerator.

"What are you making?" Kevin asked curiously as Gwen began to mix the ingredients in a bowl.

"Frosting," Gwen said, "It tastes better homemade. When your done mixing that, can you put flour in those three cake pans on the counter. The flour is in the cabinet above the sink." Kevin nodded. When he was done mixing, he got the flour. He brought it over to the counter where Gwen was grabbing the butter she had softened for the frosting. He grabbed a handful of flour, then glanced at Gwen, a mischievous smile on is face. Gwen looked up, feeling his gaze on her and seeing his grin and handful of flour.

"Don't even think about it," she said.

"Come on Gwen, loosen up," Kevin said. Gwen held up the butter in her hand.

"I have a stick of butter and I'm not afraid to use it," she threatened. Kevin rolled his eyes, amused.

"I'm terrified," he said sarcastically, waking slowly toward Gwen. Gwen took a step back, but Kevin continued to walk toward her with his handful of flower. Gwen moved back until she was pressed against the counter. Kevin stood right in front of her, their bodies flush together leaving Gwen with no way to escape.

"Kevin," Gwen said in what was meant to be a warning tone, but came out in a soft squeak, her chinks tinted pink. She held up her stick of butter, but Kevin easily plucked it from her hands, putting it down on the counter behind her. But the look in Kevin's eyes changed. Instead of looking playful, like they had a second ago, Kevin's dark eyes were intense and smoldering.

"Ke-" But Gwen's sentence was cut off when Kevin's lips landed on hers. She froze for a moment, shocked at Kevin's sudden action, but then melted into the kiss. The kiss had started out soft and a bit hesitant, but quickly turned heated and passionate. Kevin lifted Gwen onto the counter, his tongue ravaging her mouth as her hands slid up to tangle in his black hair. Kevin broke the kiss, resting his forehead against.

"Gwen," he said, his voice husky.

"Hmm?" Gwen said, breathless. Kevin's mouth moved the brush against her ear.

"I love you," he whispered. Gwen's green eyes widened. She had always dreamt of hearing those words from Kevin's mouth, but never thought he would ever say it.

"Gwen?" he asked, nervousness edging into his voice.

"I love you too," she whispered. Kevin could hear the smile in her voice. He kissed her again, slowly, but with the same, if possibly more, passion as the last kiss. Kevin ran his fingers through Gwen's silky, long hair. His lips moved from Gwen's to trail down her neck. Gwen's eyes closed, a small moan escaping her lips as she tilted her head to give Kevin better access to attack her neck. is fingers untied Gwen's apron, which fell to the floor as Kevin's lips moved across her collarbone, his hands working at the buttons of her blue blouse. But their moment was broken by someone clearing their throat at the doorway. Gwen opened her eyes to see her parents, Ben's parents and at least five of their relatives standing in the doorway, looks of shock on their face. Kevin did not seem to notice that something was wrong a his kissed his way up Gwen's neck again.

"Um, Kevin," Gwen said quietly, "We have an audience."

"Ben, get out, we're busy," Kevin mumbled against Gwen's jaw.

"Kevin, it's my family," Gwen whispered to him. Kevin immediately froze in place, his face turning 20 shades of red. Quickly, he detached himself from Gwen, standing at least three feet to her left.

"What's going on?" Ben asked, curious of the sudden silence. He looked from his families shocked faces to Gwen and Kevin, both of whom had disheveled hair, red faces, Gwen was on the counter with the first few buttons of her blouse undone and Kevin had a bit of Gwen's pink lip gloss on the corner of his lips.

"I don't even want to know," Ben said, walking out of the room. Gwen looked down, her hair covering her face.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson," her father said, "Come with me." Gwen slid off the counter and followed her father into the living room, buttoning her shirt on the way and smoothing down her hair. Her mother followed behind them. Gwen sat on the sofa, her gaze of the carpet.

"What were you doing with that boy?" her father asked, standing over. Gwen shrugged, not sure what to say.

"You know darn well what you did young lady," her mother said, standing next to Gwen's father.

"We were just kissing," Gwen mumbled, nervously twisting her hands.

"It seemed like you were doing more than that," her father said, "Gwen, your mother and I told you what could happen if you get too serious with a boy. You're only sixteen."

"Dad, I-" but Gwen's sentence trailed off. She was going to say she and Kevin weren't going to do what her parents thought, but honestly, Gwen wasn't even sure what would of happened if her family hadn't interrupted.

"I'm not going to do that," Gwen said softly, finally looking up at her parents who had identical angry looks on their faces.

"Gwen, are you serious with this boy?" her father asked. Gwen bit her lip. How should she answer him?

"I- I love him," Gwen said softly. Her father's eyes widened.

"Gwendolyn, you're only sixteen," her father fumed, "You're too young to be in love."

"Honey, that's the age we fell in love," Gwen's mother.

"Well, that was different," Gwen's father said, "We...you...I..."

"It's not at all different," Gwen's mother said wit a heavy sigh, "Gwen, sweetie, your father and I just don't want you to get hurt. So many young girls your age do things they end up regretting."

"Kevin's not like that," Gwen said, "He would never hurt me."

"He doesn't exactly have the cleanest record," her father argued.

"He's changed," Gwen said, her emerald green eyes wide and pleading.

"He doesn't seem _that _bad," Gwen's mother said. Gwen's father looked from Gwen, to her mother and back. He let out a defeated sigh.

"If you come to me saying you're pregnant young lady-" her father began to say. Gwen turned red.

"Dad!" she said, embarrassed, "I'm not going to get pregnant. Can I go now?" Her father nodded and Gwen stood up, hurrying to the kitchen. Kevin was sitting at the table.

"Your family is in the dining room and the cake is in the oven," he said when Gwen sat across from him.

"How did you parents take the...performance?" Kevin asked, turning to Gwen.

"Better than I would have predicted," Gwen said, "Mostly just concerned with me getting pregnant at sixteen." Gwen watched Kevin's face turn red with embarrassment and giggled.

"Yeah, I know," she said with a small smile, "The cake smells good." Kevin nodded in agreement. Silence fell between the two.

"Awkward silence," Kevin murmured. Gwen couldn't help but laugh. At that moment, Ben came into the kitchen.

"So, are you two dating now?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, we're dating," said Gwen.

"Alright!" Ben said, punching the air happily, "Julie owes me ten bucks."

"You had a bet with your girlfriend about when me and Gwen would get together?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Ben said, "Julie said by the end of the year, I said in the next three months," Ben started doing I happy dance, "I win, I win, I win, I win, I win."

"Kevin, where's that flour you had earlier?" Gwen asked. Kevin smirked.

"On the counter Gwen," he said. Gwen went over to the counter and got a handful of flour.

"Come here Ben," she said sweetly. Ben's green eyes widened.

"Oh no," Ben said, backing away.

"Come here dear cousin," Gwen said sweetly. Ben ran.

"Get back here you little pest," Gwen said, running after him.

"Gwen, stop chasing your cousin," Gwen's mother shouted. Ben came running back into the kitchen and Kevin stood up, grabbing the teen from the back of his shirt. Gwen came running in seconds later.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ben pleaded, "Spare me."

"Fine," Gwen said, "Kevin let him go." Kevin released Ben, who bolted out the door.

"Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said, turning toward her...and Gwen threw the flour at him. Gwen burst into laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Kevin said, crossing his arms.

"Kinda," Gwen laughed.

"Give me a hug then," Kevin said, holding out his arms.

"No, you're covered in flour," she said, backing away. Kevin wrapped his arms around Gwen in a tight hug.

"Kevin, let go," Gwen giggled. Kevin shook his head. Gwen relaxed in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Kevin mumbled in her ear. Gwen smiled.

"I love you too," she said. They stayed there for a while, holding each other. Gwen buried her face in the crook of Kevin's neck, breathing in his scent.

"Gwen, is the food done yet?!" Ben shouted from the living room.

"Shut up Ben!" Gwen shouted back.

"Shutting up!" Ben said. Kevin chuckled.

"We better finish cooking," Gwen said. Reluctantly, Kevin let go of her and they continued making dinner. Kevin kept glancing at Gwen, looking at her through different eyes. She was still the same girl, but now, she was his. Alot had changed between them in just a few minutes. Kevin smiled.

"You're happy," Gwen said, noticing his sudden bright smile, "Why?"

"I'll show you," he said, turning to Gwen and capturing her lips in another kiss.

"Gwendolyn!" shouted Gwen's father from the doorway. Or, Gwen thought it was her father. It was actually Ben, pretending to be her father and currently laughing.

"Benjamin Tennyson, I'm going to kill you," Gwen said, chasing her cousin.

"No Gwen, don't kick me there-" Ben said before he squealed like a girl. Gwen came skipping into the kitchen a minute later.

"The deed is done," she said cheerfully. Kevin chuckled. Some things just never changed.

**There's **_**Things Change**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
